Nobu's Taijutsu Training
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had departed from the village a few hours earlier, but instead of moving in his normal casual stroll to get to place to place, he had started jogging and working his body to what limit he could. He was frustrated since he couldn’t seem to understand the way the other Genin had learned about infusing their chakra with the elements of nature, so he had pushed the idea away and instead wanted to become the best he could be in Taijutsu. He saw this as a great opportunity, since if he was able to attack quicker then other’s could form hand seals, he could prevent their jutsu’s completely and gain an advantage over them. He was sure he had the strength aspect portion of it down, since the Akimichi clan was well known for their power. But speed was barrier he could not seem to break through, this of course was partially beause of his large appetite and the Akimichi’s need for those calories which could benefit their chakra pool. With sweat dripping across his face as he climbed the side of the mountain, he felt extremely uncomfortable with how his clothing had began to stick to his skin and feel almost as if he had just gotten out of falling into a river. Finally he found himself coming upon the path that wound about and lead to the area which Ryu had trained her students. After hearing about her from other’s in the village, he felt that she would be the perfect person to assist him in learning more about Taijutsu, and help him increase his speed to better himself. Panting and trying to catch his breath as he came into the clearing, he sat himself down to hopefully get a short break before having to train after the long trip he had just taken.- AzuresatoRyu: -Baku Mountain was covered in its usual shroud of chilled mist. The warmth of Yonshigakure’s summer could not reach this place. It was one of the many reason’s I chose to establish this as the place of training for my students. The long journey to the mountain itself was enough to deter those who attempted. I knew they were the ones who did not wish to find help bad enough to come to me if they could not make the climb. The bitter cold reminded me of my home from very long ago in Yukigakure, the land hidden in the snow. I had spend a good seven years there within the frosted hills with my mother, my clan members. Tradgety struck enforcing me to leave later on in life. It was something I did not often speak of, but made no effort to hide. I sat along the edge of a cliff gazing out to the mountain tips hidden by that thick cloud of constant mist. Some days it became even too condensed and collected to do much of anything without fear of falling to your death. I did not share this fear, I had walked these lands many a time before and had memorized distances from different structures to ensure even in the darkest and cloudiest of days I could train atleast myself. -……mm?..-It was then I noticed the sound of someone struggling to reach the peak. This was strange as I had not asked anyone to follow me to this place.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -In all the fatigue that Nobu had encountered with the long travel to this place, he had failed to noticed anyone around himself, that and the mist that loomed about made his range of vision pretty terrible. But as he concentrated his look he noticed that Ryu had already been here, just as he had hoped she would be. Pushing himself up back to his feet and having his legs wobble underneath his weight slightly, he began to approach the Jounin he sought to ask for help in his dilema. Coming closer into sight, he rose his voice in his usual kind tone as he greeted her.- Hi there, Ryu-kun... I was hoping I’d find you here. –He was still having only a slight trouble catching his breath, but by sucking in a large breath through his nose and exhaling out his mouth, he could feeling his breathing now beginning to calm before moving to sit next to her and looking out down the length of the height they had been at, he couldn’t help but feel a chill run down his spine from both the fear of ever falling off the edge, and the cool air that caused his body to shiver from being wet with sweat.- I was wondering... Can you help me train in Taijutsu? AzuresatoRyu: -I was happy to see the Akimichi boy, I’d been excited to meet him since the first day I’d met him. I truly did love the Akimichi clan, they were full of someof the kindest shinobi out there. I watched him sitting beside me for a good three minutes, I would allow him to fully catch his breath. He had impressed me just by being here. Not only did he have the absolute need to be here he had gone through something most students would not dream of doing unless they were commanded. Not to mention he had extra pounds though he hated to admit it or hear it, making that climb all the more difficult. I offered him a happy smile, and tilted my head to the side. My cyan hair was now down as it usually was, I had recently taken to wrapping it up at the right side of my head and letting two equal strands rest against my shoulders. My headband satin a very odd position, diagonally placed almost like a barrette at the side of my left side of my head. His request of me, did not at all confuse me. I knew well that most akimichi’s did not posess the abilities to control chakra natures or chakra in and of itself. I had a feeling the boy would be in need of taijutsu training, and knew he would probably have come to me being that his sensei, was now the Namikage and unfortunately with the chunin exams so close he was very busy. Too busy.-…..Taijutsu? Why do you want to learn that? Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu felt the need to move his brown eyes from the expansive sight from the peak in order to ease his mind a little bit, and instead look towards Ryu as she had asked her question of him. He felt somewhat ashamed of the fact he was not able to do things as the other Genin’s, it made him feel weak and limited compared to them and their abilities to do things he could only dream of. Letting a light shade of pink hue take over his cheeks, he smiled nervously as almost afraid to explain himself to her and give her an answer that would be considered wrong. Moving his hands together in his lap and lacing his fingers together, feeling the need to do something in order to relieve himself of this nervous tension he felt.- I... I don’t seem to have a chakra nature, and I... I need something else to compensate for that... I don’t understand how genjutsu works, and frankly I see it as being nothing more then dirty tricks... I also want to get myself in better shape, this round one only seems to cause me pain... –He tried to laugh slightly as he had make a joke about himself being plump, again it being something to help rid himself of his nerves and lighten his mood. But in all honesty it was the truth, he was tired of being that fat kid who slowed everyone down, and was determined to make a change if possible.- AzuresatoRyu: -I had listened to each and every reason the boy had given. Each one I could tell was more painful than the last for him to spit out. It almost hurt me to gaze into those eyes of his and to watch his face while he explained himself. I turned my eyes away from him and looked at the haze before us.- Those are all very valid reasons. –Slowly I stood myself up and brushed at my arms, as well as the Ryu Clan medical coat that rested over my shoulders.-…..Taijutsu hm?..You think this is compensation then? –My tone was always kind, it was always happy and always welcoming to all who spoke with me and met me.-…Aayaa…~ Wow, that sounds like fun!!~ Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had felt a relief come off his shoulders with her words of acceptance to his reasoning, and heaved a hefty sigh, glad that it was a good answer. His low self conscious always seemed to seep out in his words, even when he did his best to try and hide it, and felt even more weak at times because of it. Rising up to his own feet and holding the same nervous grin over his lips, this time more towards the curiousity of what the training would be. Nodding his head, he looked up to her with her expression of it being fun, and only caused him even further wonder.- I believe so... I’ve read up a little on the subject, and it said if one is quick enough, you can prevent one from preforming jutsu’s... But I am not very quick obviously.- AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded twice, listening to what he had to say.- that’s true. One can be fast enough to interrupt handsigns. Togg-kun is I’m sure. –I let out a longer yawn than I had before.-..Aaya…. You know you work very hard for an Akimichi. They work hard..-I glanced back down at him and had begun to make my way toward a few dummies. I intended to see the strength behind his strikes immediately. I would be sure to document within my mind or later on paper just how he performed physically.-….follow me hm? Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu couldn’t help but chuckle at her statement about his sensei, before he had become Namikaze, he remembered seeing first hand the speed the man could move when Setsuko had questioned his presence there, and didn’t want him on his squad. Just the thought of saying the wrong words to Inkroe made him question how long he may live, and watch every word he spoke to any of the Jounins.- That’s an understatement about Inkroe-sensei... I don’t know about that... I feel I can work harder... –Doing just as she had asked of him, he followed her without question to the dummies and looked at the curiously before responding to her second phrase on him working hard.- AzuresatoRyu: -I pointed at the dummy near by to my left side and even slapped a hand against it.-…That’s for sure. He’s very very fast. So then nobu. This is a practice dummy. You can use it for all sorts of things however today we’ll be punching. I want you to show me how you strike. First use only a little of your strength try to control the strikes. –I backedaway in order to watch him.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu nodded once more to her instruction on to punching the dummy with only a little strength, and rather concentrate on form and technique to start off. He was somewhat glad this he was punching this dummy rather then the punching bag that Inkroe had preparded for his squad by flling it with rocks and sand the second time they had ever trained together. Taking his place a few feet from the dummy, he slid his right foot slightly behind the left, leaving the right on the ball of his foot while the left was planted firmly on the ground. His right hand curled into a fist at his side, and the left was raised with his palm up in it’s defensive place. With his stance complete, his right foot lead in a simple step and carried his right fist through with it. His arm and wrist were completely parrellel with his shoulder as his fist made contact with the dummy, and moved it only slightly as he only placed perhaps twenty percent of his physical strength behind the hit.- AzuresatoRyu: -I watched him while he struck, taking care in analyzeing his stance. I took my time watching his hands strike the dummy, over and over. He had done well controlling his power and this was a very good thing. He would need a lot of control in order to do the things I needed him to do.-..Good job. –I noddedover and over circleing him. I had not seen nobu ever give something half-way. He gave something, he gave it all. It would definatly help him in the long run.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu continued to concentrate on his own stance, switching his footing when need be so that when he threw his left punch, the momentum of his step would assist in not having to rely solely on strength. He had learned very quickly on how to fight with his hands only, and actually prefered it, despite Inkroe stressed the need to have skills with the bokken as well. After the first few, be began to concentrate his punches in a sort of combination of throws that were aimed directly below where the ribcage ended, intending to strike the diaphram and exhale the breath from one’s lungs. After that, a strike to the temple or ear, disorienting one and causing confusion. He remembered every point of strike that he was taught, the main focus points of hits where it would count the most and cause the most damage. But as before, he concentrated on only technique and kept checking his own stance so that he wouldn’t mess up. He had no intentions on wasting Ryu’s time by showing her that he could make mistakes, but rather he strived for perfection.- AzuresatoRyu: -I had seen about enough of what I needed to see right now. It was clear he had skill with simply punches. Now I needed to see his kicks. I wondered how high the boy could reach.-..Aaya…Good Nobu. Let move on okay? Show me some kicks. Get as high as you can!! –I moved toward him and I smirked slightly patting the head of the dummy he was striking.-..I want you to be able to kick its head by the end of this training session. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had ceased his punches and looked up to Ryu as she had described the next phase of his training, which would be one he could always use work on. He knew the basics of using kicks, but his belly had prevented him from ever reaching a high kick before. He usually only relyed on them for a distraction technique, or to possibly trip up his opponent when they were distracted by another move. Sighing softly, he nodded his head, and looked up to the dummy who was probably well over a foot taller then he. Not understanding how he could reach that high, he merely shrugged his shoulder and took the same stance that he had before with his right foot behind the other. This time though, his left foot had started slightly inward. Then by pivoting it outward, he rolled his hips around to the left and brought his right leg up so that the bottom of his shin closest to his ankle would make contact with the dummy. But to his own attempt, his leg only reached the elbow of the dummy.- AzuresatoRyu: -I had assumed the kick would not go further than where it had, infact it had met the spot I thought it very well would. Nobu was a very entrancing boy for all of the wrong reasons some might say. To me what he had as ailments were going to be what would make him far more fantastic then he already was.-…alright kiddo. Lets try again. This time faster and three kicks. Each one higher than the last.' Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Feeling a little dissapointed at the fact that he could not get his kick higher on the first go, he bent his knee’s and lowered himself with his palms on the ground to help stretch out his muscles. He listened to her orders of what he should do next, a consecutive three kicks, faster and attempted to get higher. He wondered how this was possible once more, but knew if he continued his doubts that they would only get lower.- Yes ma’am... –He then pressed himself up and reversed his footing so that he would now start off with his left foot back, right foot turned in slightly, and pivoted once more to throw the momentum of his hips into his legs. Rising his left leg up, he once again struck the dummy on what would be considered the elbow, but did not stop there. Holding himself onto his left foot firmly, he bent his knee back so that his leg was pulled back away from the dummy, and used his heel to drive it into his base of it’s chest, almost directly beneath the soft throat. Moving as quickly as he could to recover from the second hit, he stomped his left foot down to plant it and allowed his right to slide slightly behind him. He was unable to move so quick and get in the correct position to properly swing his hips on the last kick, but managed to try anyways as he swung his right leg around and raised it as high as he could. He thought he could feel his hamstring beginning to tear with the hight it was raised to, and his ankle connected right between the shoulder and throat, where his foot then became stuck. Shrieking slightly at the uncomfortable position his leg was held in, he rose onto his toes of his left foot to try and release some of the pressure and fell backwards onto his rear end.- Ow ow ow... AzuresatoRyu: -I had been impressed all over again, I’d watched him do his best yet again and manage to get his foot further than he probably ever thought was possible. It probably became impossible once he hurt himself however. I walked to his side and knelt down patting the top of his head.-…Aaya. Did you hurt your foot?..It looked like you did. Sounded like it too!!~..-With that I stood again and took at look at the dummy before me.-..Soon as you can hit that head. We’ll move on. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s breath began to be somewhat labored from the strikes as he sat on the ground for a moment, letting his right leg extend out straight and feared moving it to feel the muscles cramp from being stretched further then he had ever had. He was still frustrated that he had not connected the kick with the dummies head, and it only motivated him more to work harder. Feeling the pat on his head, he smiled slightly and looked up to her while a hand reached down to rub his thigh.- No... I’m okay... I will get it... –Pushing himself back up to his feet after he felt the muscle had reduced in tension, repositioned himself back infront of it and attempted to control his breathing one more. Once he calmed himself and closed his eyes and tried to envision himself completing the task at hand. Resuming the stance as if it were nothing more then muscle memory controling his movements, he opened his eyes so his gaze held on his target and moved much quicker then he had before. Pivoting the left foot out, swinging his hips into his movements, and rising his right leg once more, he winced as the muscles in his leg were strained and was raised much higher then his own head. The base of his foot then connected with the side of the dummy’s head, then grazed off so that his body was swung around to face to the left. Feeling somewhat shocked at seeing his own action, he held himself there for a moment before jumping up, turning in place, with his arms raised above his head.- I did it! I—Ahh! -Right as he had come down though his right leg buckled underneath him and he fell to his knee, almost certain he had torn the muscle in his groin or thigh from pushing it too far.- AzuresatoRyu: -I winced, hearing his cry. Before this I had the biggest smile On my face. He had reached a distance I didn’t expect him to that day.-…you did amazing. You did fantastic!!~ -I crossed my arms in front of my chest and moved to his side sitting beside him-..Aaya?!...oh jeez Nobu. Hold on kiddo let me help you out with your pain there..-my hand glew a very bright green. The mystical palm technique that I and other medical nin were so well known for. It was something that healed all sorts of wounds especially at the level I was.-….Here we go…this feel better? –I hovered my hand an inch above his torn muscles.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu could feel the muscle in his leg shaking furiously after he had colapsed from jumping on it, and sighed softly in relief as he felt the healing powers that Ryu had blessed him with. He was becoming use to this kind of pain, but the worst part was when it was an unexpected strain or injury. He smiled up at her as chuckled nervously.- Much better... I’m glad I had you train me, I would hate to make the trip back to the village with that sort of strain... –Just the thought of having to limp or crawl his way back to the village in order to recieve treatment actually sent a chill up his spine, and actually made him shiver physically before shaking his head to relieve himself of the terrible thoughts.- AzuresatoRyu: -I chuckled once I was finished and I removed my hands, their glow fading as well.-…no worries Nobu, Its what I do..ahaha!~..-I turned away from him and stood back up brushing those hands off-..Tell you what nobu…Lets take a break hm?..I brought some riceballs… Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu simply nodded his head and couldn’t have been more happy that they were taking a break. Inbetween the hours it took to actually arrive at the training ground, and the training he actually did, he failed to notice his belly growling at him since he had completely skipped lunch. Pushing off his knee and rising back up to his feet, he folded his arms over his chest. Chuckling softly, he simply noded his head.- Sounds good to me! AzuresatoRyu: -I headed over to a tree, pulling a small bag from within the confines of my Ryu Clan medical coat.-....Riceballs and thats about it.... Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu shrugged as he followed Ryu over to the tree.- I have some potatoe chips if you'd like some of those too. I always keep a bag on me. -He chukled as a hand slipped into his side pouch and took out a bag of regular potatoe chips, the store where he usually got his barbeque one's had run out since he had purchased them so often.- Category:Training